


Когда придёт время

by Marlek



Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, or for reveals made in zou arc, very mild spoilers for zou arc?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: Луффи собирается забрать потерянного накама.Спойлеры к арке Зоа.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 8





	Когда придёт время

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and when it's time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10302935) by [blueacorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueacorn/pseuds/blueacorn). 



— Мне нужно было догадаться, — прикусывая шёпотом мягкую резиновую кожу. — На одном месте тебе никогда не усидеть.

В ответ Луффи смеётся и тепло дышит Зоро в ухо. Его пальцы пробегаются по шее, зарываются легко в волосы, чтобы притянуть поближе.

— Ага, — Луффи соглашается, а затем отклоняется, чтобы поймать взгляд Зоро. Не рассчитывает и бьётся головой о стену, к которой прижимается. — Скучно же!

Зоро отстраняется с недовольным рыком, тянет щеку Луффи в сторону, и сдерживает улыбку, когда слышит в ответ возмущенный возглас.

Между ними никогда раньше не было прощаний. Как не было и причин для них, да и времени. Никогда раньше ему не приходилось отправлять Луффи в битвы, в которых он не хотел или не мог бы быть, через пространства слишком далёкие для него, чтобы преодолеть и помочь.

Единственный раз, когда он не был рядом с Луффи, раненный, на расстоянии неизвестно скольких островов между ними…

— Он мой брат!  
…он не был рядом.

Слова в его голове ворочаются тяжело и оглушающе громко. Удар молотом по его гордости такой силы, что он падает на колени перед человеком, которого поклялся победить.

— Прошу тебя! Научи меня пути меча! Сделай меня сильнее, сильнее, сильнее, чтобы я никогда не проиграл…

Со вздохом Зоро отпускает растянутую щеку, и когда кожа возвращается в привычное состояние с хлопающим резким звуком, Луффи хмурится.

— Зоро злой, — ноет он, зарываясь сильнее пальцами в его волосы.

— Да? — Переспрашивает Зоро и обнимает его, тянет на себя, чтобы не смять о стену соломенную шляпу. — Прости.

Луффи неугомонен:

— Врёшь же!

Но всё равно распластывается на нём, прижимается лбом к плечу, а руками обхватывает за шею.

Зоро прижимает его ближе, ещё ближе, и ещё.

— Чёрт побери, — ворчит он. — Этот тупой кок действительно стоит того?

Луффи снова смеётся, и всё же чёрт побери, но Зоро будет скучать по этому смеху.

— Ты беспокоишься, да? — легко говорит он, с преувеличением качая головой. — Не скрывай этого!

На это Зоро может ответить много чего, правда много, но он просто спрашивает:

— А? Стоит, что ли?

— Неа! — ответ мгновенный. — Я собираюсь привести Санджи назад, потом мы найдём ананасного дядьку и надерём зад Кайдо!

— А…- вряд ли, но возможно. — …если он не хочет возвращаться?

В глазах Луффи наверняка сейчас горит огонь.

— Тогда я должен услышать это от него самого!

На это нечего сказать, только:

— Да, капитан.

Через несколько мгновений придётся его отпустить. Через несколько мгновений всё, что у него останется — благодарность за то, что Луффи так же силен, как и он сам, а ещё вера в то, что Луффи всё сделает правильно.

Но пока что, в такой редкой для них тишине, он может просто вдохнуть запах морского ветра, которым пахнет кожа Луффи, и просто держать его в руках.


End file.
